oppa tatap aku
by gent clouds
Summary: ingatkah oppa pada q.. genderswitch uke


Author : gent'r cloudsnow

Tags : yesung suju as namja

Rify as yeoja

Ryewook

Summary :

Entah mengapa hal yang kupercayai takkan terjadi, kini menjadi nyata didepan mataku sendiri!

**Rify pov**

"oppa, hri ne tepat 1 tahun kepergian onnie dari sisi kita" kataku tepat didepan makam onnie q tercinta

"ne, q b'harap dy bahagia disana! Katanya tanpa melihat sedikitpun padaku

Ada rasa kecewa merasuk didadaku... ya.. rasa sesak yang sakit...aku tak tau kapan yesung appa, namjachingu almarhum kakak q ne menyadari perasaan q ne... dy tak pernahmemandangku sebagai wanita yang pantas untuk dicintai.. dia hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng yang harus dijaga karena janjinya dengan kakakku dulu...

"mari kita pulang.. sepertinya hujan akan turun" katanya sambil menarik tanganku untuk bangkit dari lamunanku

"ne oppa" aku pun bangkit dan mengikutinya

**Author pov**

"anak-anak,kenalkan ini murid baru di kelas kalian... ryewook, silahkan perkenalkan namamu!" kata junsu soengsangnim

"ne, gumawo soengsangnim.. anyeonghaseo... ryewook imnida" kata ryewook sambil menundukkan tubuhnya  
"ryewook, silahkan duduk di belakang rify"

Ryewookpun berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Junsu soengsangnim

Setelah belajar kian lama.. akhirnya bel istirahat SMA shinwa pun berbunyi,, semua siswa sibuk keluar kelas.. begitu juga dengan kelas XI-1

"anyeong, mianhae, kantin dimana ya?"tanya ryewook pada seorang yeoja didepan bangkunya yang tentu saja adalah rify  
"owh... anyeong, Rify imnida... kantin ada di sebelah kiri.. saya juga akan kesana.. perlu saya temanin?"

"gumawo rify, kalau begitu sbg salam knal, saya akan mentraktir kamu, bisa?"

"owh.. ok ryewook sshi"

"cukup wookie saja"

Tentu saja pasangan baru ini menjadi gosip baru di sekolah

**Ryewook pov**

Entah apa namanya, namun sejak mengenalnya 1 bulan ini, aku merasa gugup sekaligus nyaman dan ingin melindunginya selalu.. yah.. yeoja manis yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan, ramah, aktif, pintar dan baik. Rify, menyebut namanya saja aku sudah degdegan...

"wookie.. silahkan masuk" sapanya saat dia membukakan pintu saat aku datang

"ne.. kau sendirian?"tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling rumahnya yang begitu sepi

"ne , omma dan appa sedang pergi keluar negeri"

"kau tak takut?"tanyaku sambil meliatnya yang sedang asyik mengupas jeruk yang kubawa tadi..  
"ani.. aku selalu ditemani yesung oppa.."

"nuguya?"tanyaku selidik

"dia itu mantan pacar almarhum kakakku... omma meminta oppa menemaniku disini"

"owh..."

**Yesung pov**

Aku memasuki rumah yeojachinguku yang telah meninggal... tuk menjaga adiknya yg ditinggal sendiri..

"aku pulang"katakusambil melangkah masuk.. kuliat dia tengah asyik berbicara dengan sahabat prianya  
"akh oppa... kenalin ini ryewook temanku, ryewook ini yesung oppa.." katanya sambil memperkenaalkanku pada ryewook  
"anyeong hyung.. ryewook imnida... aku temannya rify.. senang bertemu denganmu hyung..."ujar pria itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya

Kuraih tangan itu "anyeong.. yesung imnida...silahkan lanjutkan belajarnya... saya mau menaruh tas dulu..." akupun meninggalkan mereka berdua

**Author pov**

Yesung melemparkan tasnya diranjang... dia masih mengingat-ingat kejadian diruang tamu.. sekilas didengarnya rify tertawa riang bersama ryewook.. dia ingat betul rify tak pernah seriang itu semenjak kakaknya meninggal.. diapun mengintip dari lantai 2

"wookie... kau iseng sekali.. bagaimana kalau dia tau?"tanya rify pada namja yang disebutnya wookie tersebut

"biarin aza.. dia iseng sich... ngerjain kamu mulu" sahut namja itu sambil mencubit pelan tangan rify.. anehnya rify malah membaalasnya sambil tertawa  
sesak... entakh mnengapa yesung tak menyukai adegan barusan. Dia pun menutup pintu kamar tamu yang ditempatinya saat ini hingga tertidur.

Yesung bangun lebih pagi dari rify.. dia harus memasak untuk yeoja itu. Berhubung karena rify memang anak yang manja.. setelah semua beres.. yesung beranjak kekamar gadis mungil itu  
"rify bangun.. kamu ngaak pergi kesekolah?"Yesung memanggilnya dari balik pintu sambil menyembulkan kepalanya.. namun yang punya nama sepertinya tidak mendengar.. yesungpun mendekat.. dia mengamati gadis itu  
"neomu yeppo"gumamnya.. namun ia segera membuang perasaan itu... ia kembali membangunkannya, tak lama rify pun bangun...

"rify, hari ini ajjushi & ajjhumma akan pulang.. jadi aku akan kembali kerumah.. aku tak perlu repot lagi"kata Yesung membuka pembicaraan di meja makan

"ne oppa.. miane sudah merepotkan.. oppa pasti kesal merawat dongsaeng sepertiku" rify pun menunduk kepalanya untuk menahan air matanya yang siap untuk turun

"ani.. bukan itu mksud oppa.. maksud.."  
"gwenchana oppa... aku mengerti kok.."potong rify sambil beranjak dari meja makan & berangkat ke sekolah

Yesung hanya bisa menyesal & memandang punggung gadiss yang sudah merasuki hatinya itu... sesak dan sakit...

Semenjak kejadiaan itu, rify tak menemui yesung lagi, jangankan memblas sms bahkan mengangkat telepon yesungpun rify tak mau..ini sudah terjadi 2 minggu.. yesungpun bingung dan menyesal... kini dia sadar bahwa rify kini bukan hanya sekedar dongsaeeng yang harus dijaganya.. tapi seorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.. yah, dia mencintainya...

**Yesung pov**

Hari ini aku harus menemuinya, aku harus menyakan maksudnya menjauhiku..  
aku berencana menjemputnya di sekolah..kuliat dia keluar dari kelasnya...tapi.. dia bersama namja kemaren,, yah..ryewook

"rify.. "panggilku sambil melambaikan taangan dan dia pun menghampiriku meski dengan wajah kurang senang sepertinya

"ne oppa.. wae?"

"anio.. oppa hanya ingin menjemputmu.. boleh?"

"miane oppa.. hari ini aku ingin berjln2 dengan wookie.. bye oppa" serunya sambil meninggalkanku... kakiku terasa lemas.. darahku sepertinya mengalir semakin cepat..kini aku cemburu dengannya.. aku tak rela dia pergi dengn namja lain selain aku...

**Rify pov**

Maaf oppa,q harus berbohong padamu.. aku tak mau sakit untuk kesekian kalinya karena perasaan ini... aku beraanjak meninggalkannya.. tapi ada tangan yang menaahanku dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya..

"o..o..oppa" kataku yang tak mengerti dengan kejadian ini

"sebentar saja rify.. aku ingin kau merasakan jantungku yang sakit saat kau memperlakukanku seperti ini" kudengar suara yesung oppa yang berat sambil memeluk & mengelus rambutku.. bisa kutebak.. saat ini dia menangis. Aku tak mau terbang bersama mimpi yang menurutku tak mungkin terjadi.

"maaf oppa,, sesak" kataku sambil mendorongnya

"miane... aku terlalu bersemangat" katanya sambil melepaskanku

"miane oppa..aku harus pergi" aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun

Apa yaang baru terjadi ini? Apa Yesung oppa mencintaiku? Akh.. mana mungkin dia mencintai gadis bandel sepertiku.. dia sama seperti omma & appa menyanyangi kakakku yang dewasa, anggun dan cantik... akh.. bodoh, kenapa air mataa ini turun..

**ryewook pov  
**kutunggu Rify didepan mobilku.. tiba-tiba kuliat dia berlari kecil sambil menghapus jejak airmata di pipi merahnya  
"gwenchana? Wae?"tanyaku sambil menaruh kedua tanganku diwajahnya

"gwenchana wooki-ah.. kajja...ayo kita pergi" akupun mengangguk dan massuk mobil.. kami meninggalkan sekolah dan pergi mencari udara segar.. berkali-kali aku mendengar hp nya berbunyi.. tapi dia taak peeduli... kini dia malah memilih memaatikan HP tersebut/  
"wae? Ada masalah fy?"

"andwe.. hnya saja aku sedang malas berbicara.. biarkan aku sendiri dulu"ucapnya sambil duduk di tepi pantai... aku bingung harus berbuat apa.. aku sangat mencintainya, aku tak mau dia menangis.. akupun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku.. sesenggukan tangisnya masih bisa sudah malam, ryewookpun mengantarkan rify pulang

"aku pulang" saat mendengar suara rify,appa dan omma rify membuka pintu.. mereka menyuruh rify untuk duduk diruang tamu..  
"wae appa? Anything problems?"

"appa dan omma akankeluar negeri untuk satu bulan, jadi kau dirumah bersama Yesung yah chagi!"

"akh, appa dan omma selalu meninggalkanku"  
"ayolah rify, dewasa sedikit, appa melakukan ini untkmu!"

"baikla.. appa dan omma memang taak pernah menganggapku semenjak kepergian kakak" kata rify sambil meninggalkan orangtuanya di ruang tamu. Kedua orang tuanya seakan acuh dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkan Rify.

Rify menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur.. dia menangis. Semua masalah datang menerpanya bersamaan.. karena kelelahan diapun tertidur..

**Rify pov**

"pagi rify" kudengar suara membangunkanku sambil membuka tirai jendelaku. yah,suara namja yang sedang kuhindari sekaligus kucintai. Akupun bangkit tanpa melihatnya. Pasti saat ini appa dan omma sudah berangkat. Huft, nasib.

"ne"kataku menuju kamar mandi

Setelah selesai memakai seragam, aku turun menuju meja makan, kuliat yesung oppa sedang menungguku di meja makan yang sudah terhidang nasi goreng

"pagi rify, silahkan makan"

"ne,gumawo" kataku sambil tersenyum sinis padanya. Akupun mulai memakan nasi itu dengan diam

**Yesung pov**

Kuliat dia makan nasi goreng buatanku tanpa berbicara ataupun menatapku.. apa salahku, aku mencintainya, apakah dia tak tau? Ingin sekali kepeluk dia & kukatakan aku mencintainya.. tapi aku tak memiliki keberanian seperti saat dengan kakaknya dulu...

"fy, aku akan mengantarmu sekolah ya?"kataku sambil menaatapnya.. akhirnya dia menatapku. Dia tersenyum.  
"ne oppa!" akh, dia mau kuantar? Dia tersenyum? Rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium pipi chubby y!

Aku dan rify masuk mobil.  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero muhtjyuh  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh

Kudengar ponsel Rify bunyi

"wookie.. ada apa?"

"..."

"akh, aku malas keluar"

"..."

"ntar saja, aku mau ke sekolah, nti kita bicaraakaan"

"..."

"ne.. nanti saja"

Dia mematikan ponselnya...

"ryewwook?" tanyaku padanya, dia menatapku sekilass

"ne"

"bicara apa?" kataku sambil mengecilkan suaraku, aku takut diaa marah karena aku menanyakan hal pribadinya

"anio oppa, dia mengajakku jalan2 nti malam, aku malas keluar.. akhir2 ini aku mudah capek"

"okh, perlu kuantar ke ddokter?"

"anio oppa!" kami terdiam kembali hingga tiba ddi sekolahnya..

"oppa, nti tak usah jemput aku yah,, tak usah masak buatku" katanya sambil keluar dari mobilku

"wae?" belum sempat dia menjawab, dia sudah pergi.. akupun bergegas pergi

**Author pov**

Terlihat sepasang manusia duduk di bawah pohon sambil bercanda

"oh ya fy, ntr jadikan?" tanya ryewook sambil menunjukkan pupple eyes miliknya dihadapaan rify

"ais.. ne, kau tak usah memohon seperti itu" kata yeoja itu sambil menutup buku bacaannya dan menatap namja tersebut.

Rify dan Ryewook memang menjaddi ssangat akrab saat ini. Dimana ada Ryewook pasti ada rify, dan sebaliknya. Bahkan Rify jadi tak membawa mobil lagi kesekolah! Karna diantar jemput dengan Ryewook. # sekali ini aja diantar yeppa..kebetulan#

**Yesung pov**

Lama sekali diaa pulang, inikan sudah malam. Telepon dan sms tak dijawabnya. Aku takut yeoja yang sangat kucintai itu mengalami sesuatu. Akh, kenapa perasaanku tak enak. Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu terbuka

"kamu darimana? Aaku saangaat khawatir" bukannya jawaban yang kudengar dia malah berlari menuju kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk.. akupun menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dimeja rias dikamarnya..

"gwenchana?" tanyaku sambil memeluk nya.. dia balas memelukku dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perutku.. dia masih duduk sedang aku berdiri  
"oppa, Wokie.. Wokie" katanya sambil terisak. Kupererat pelukanku

"wae?"

"Wookie mencium bibirku dengan paksa oppa" jleder.. aku lemas mendengarnya, aku tak percaya dengan ucapannnya barusan.. kini ku berlutut di hadapannya. Kusentuh kedua pipinya. Mata kamipun saling bertatapan kini.

"mworago?"

"o..op..oppa"  
"tenang rify, ceritakaan pada oppa"

**Flashback**

"tumben kau mengajakku ke cafe. Tapi inikan cafe untuk orang2 pacaran" tanya rify sambil duduk di sofa cafe bersama ryewook.

"ani.. duduk saja"

Mereka memesan makanan dan minuman. Dan tak lama makanan dan minuman yang dipesan pun datang. Sambil makan dan minum tiba-tiba ryewook mencium bibir rify yang sontak membuat rify kaget.

"apa maksudmu?" taya rify sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"aku hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi yeojachinguku.. rify saranghae.."

"aku tidak bisa, aku.. aku..." belum sempat rify menyelesaikan ucapannya, ryewook langsung menciumnya secara paksa membuat rify berontak dan memdorong ryewook"

"kau sudah jadi milikku" seringai ryewook

Rify menarik tasnya yang terletak dimeja dan berlari. Sementara ryewook? Dia tersenyum senang sekaligus sedih melihat respon gadis itu.

**Flasback end**

**Yesung pov**

"dia marah karena aku menolaknya menjadi pacarku"kulihat kini pipinya kembali basah. Dia menggenggam erat tanganku erat yang masih berada dipipinya.

"terus?" tanyaku yang mulai penasaran

"aku tak tau apa yang terjadi denganku oppa.. selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.. hiks.. hiks.. katanya aku sangat jahat padanya, padahal dia selalu menolongku oppa"

"ani.. kau gadis yang baik, oppa saja sangat senang punya yeojasaeng sepertimu!"

Dia melepas genggaman tangannya dan menepis tanganku yang ada dipipinya, dia menatapku tajam.

"oppa, mulai saat ini, kau tak perlu memenuhi janjimu dengan kakakku dulu"

Ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya mengatakan itu kepadaku? Dia tak tau aku sangat mencintainya.. mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakan perasaanku.. ya ...fighting yesung

**Author pov**

"oppa, mulai saat ini, kau tak perlu memenuhi janjimu dengan kakakku dulu" kata rify pada yesung

"maksudmu?"

"aku.. aku.." rify menunduk tak berani menatap yesung

"rify, oppa ingin bilang tentang perasaan oppa padamu saat ini" yesung mengangkat dagu rify, hingga saat ini mereka kembali saling menatap

"aku tau oppa, oppa hanya merasa wajib melindungiku karena janji konyol oppa dengan unnie ku dulu kan?"

"bu..bukan"

"oppa tak usah repot lagi, aku kan sudah dewasa, lagian aku sudah mnerima ryewook enjadi namjachinguku" yesung merasa bingung, sedih, menyesal. Tapi Rify keburu pergi dan masuk kamar mandi. Dia menyurh yesung untuk keluar dari kamar.

**Yesung pov**

"aku sudah menerima ryewook menjadi namjachinguku" masih terniang ucapan rify di telingaku. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir. Aku berlari kekamar. Aku tak tau harus menghadapinya seperti apa "Tuhan, mengapa adiknya membuatku jatuh cinta tapi dia menyakitiku terus? Apa ini hukuman dariMu karna aku tak sempat membahagiakan kakaknya?" aku menangis karna yeoja? Dasar namja cengeng..

Tak terasa hari sudah pagi.. aku bangun dan hari ini aku merasa badanku berat. Gawat, ternyata sudah pukul 07.00. pasti dia telat nih. Kenapa aku telat sih... aku beranjak ke kamarnya. Tapi ada sms masuk ke hp ku

From : rify

_Oppa, aku sudah berangkat. Aku sarapan di sekolah saja. Oppa tak memasak sarapan buatku... sedihhhh_

Ternyata dia sudah berangkat, akupun membalas sms darinya

To : rify

_Mianhae, tadi oppa ketiduran. Hati-hati ya"_

Ku tutup ponselku dan masuk kekamarnya. Aku merapikan kamarnya. Dan aku melihat buku diarinya, tapi dikunci. Aku melihat sebuah kertas. Aku mulai membacanya

_Wae? Aku tak seberuntung kakakku? Appa dan omma meninggalkanku semenjak kakakku pergi. Apa ini salahku. Aku tak bisa berubah seperti Ahra unnie. Yesung oppa sama saja seperti appa dan omma. Hanya menyanyangi kakakku. Ani, mungkin yeppa menyanyangiku, tapi hanya ,merasa wajib menyayangiku karna paksaan dari unie ku. Oppa.. saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Aku sedih karna oppa hanya menganggapku saeng. Oppa, sakit. Aku akan menerima wookie. Gumawo oppa atas cinta dan sakit yang kau berikan padaku selama 1 tahun ini. Aku akan melupakanmu dan mengacuhkanmu. Yeppa jeongmal saranghae. _

Oh Tuhan. Apa yang baru kubaca? Dia sudah mencintaiku selama itu. Mian fy, aku tak menyadari perasaanmu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku ka membuatmu bahagia bersamaku. Bahkan aku akan merubah kedua orangtuamu yang mengacuhkanmu. Aku membawa kertas itu.

**Aithor pov**

Siang itu, Yesung berencana menjemput Rify di sekolah. Dan saat itu hujan deras. Dia ingat, kalau rify sangat gampang sakit bila terkena hujan. Dia buru-buru mengambil payung dan berjalan ke arah kelas Rify. Dia melihat Rify sedang duduk bersama Ryewook. Yesung menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"fy, mianhae atas tingkah kekanak-kanakkanku semalam ya' aku tak memaksamu menjadi yeojachinguku lagi!" terlihat ryewook menunduk disamping Rify

"gwenhana wookie, aku sudah memafkanmu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menerimamu menjadi namja chinguku" kata Rify sambil memegang tangan ryewook.

"really?" tanya ryewook heran

"ne, aku kan coba untuk mencintaimu

"gumawo" ryewook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rify. Semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Yesung yang masih mengintip dan tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya lari meninggalkan mereka, hingga payung yang dibawanya tadi terjatuh.

"ayo chagi, kita pulang"

"ne wookie-ah"saat mereka keluar, mereka melihat payung tersebut di pintu. Rify memeperhatikan payung itu dan menyadari itu payung miliknya. 'ternyata oppa kesini'gumam Rify. Dia memungut payung itu dan bergegas pulang.

Setibanya dirumah Rify tak melihat Yesung dimana-mana. Dia mencari dikamar, di dapur, dan ditaman tak ada. Dia mencoba menelepon, tapi tak diangkat. Akhirnya dia mengirimkan sms  
To : Yesung oppa

_Oppa dimana? Aku sudah dirumah, oppa tidak ada! Apa oppa pulang kerumah._

Dia terus menunggu sms balasan dari yesung, tapi tak jua ada. Akhurnya dia beranjak ke kamar dan tertidur. Dia kembali terbangun saat malam hari. Dia ingin mennganti seragam dan makan malam. Dia takmelihat yesung. Sms tak dibalas dan telepon tak diangkat. 'ada apa dengan oppa, apa dia marah' "oppa pulanglah, aku takut sendiri" rify mulai menangis didepan pintu, meski saat itu sedang turun hujan. Dengan masih m,emakai seragam. Pukul 01.00 malam, yesung pulang. Ia melihat rify tertidur dengan air mata di pipi dan masih menggunakan seragam di lantai di depan tv. Dia ingin mengangkat Rify ke kamar, namun di mendengar rify sedang mengigau

"oppa, aku takut sendiri...hiks.. mianhae oppa, tolong pulang.. unnie mianhae, aku menyakiti yesung oppa..hiks"

'Ya tuhan, apa yang kulakukan pada Rify sampai ia seperti ini. Rify jangan buat oppa bingung dengan perasaan oppa sendiri'


End file.
